Rasputin (Anastasia)
«Io non mi darò pace finché non vedrò la stirpe dei Romanov estinta, PER SEMPRE!!!» (Rasputin allo Zar Nicola) Rasputin è l'antagonista principale del film diretto da Don Bluth, Anastasia (1997), ispirato alla figura storica del monaco russo Grigorij Rasputin. Nel film, Rasputin, precedente consigliere dello Zar, viene bandito da quest'ultimo quando scopre della sua bramosia di potere. Accecato dall'odio verso lui e la sua famiglia, lo maledice e arriva addirittura a vendere l'anima al diavolo pur di ottenere il potere di cancellarli per sempre. Si rende così responsabile dell'assalto dei rivoluzionari al palazzo d'inverno e del conseguente massacro della famiglia Romanov, durante il quale perderà la vita, cercando di uccidere l'ultima erede al trono Anastasia Romanov. Nelle sue malefatte è accompagnato da un piccolo pipistrello albino, Bartok, al quale è molto affezionato. Trama Prima morte Rasputin appare per la prima volta nel film, mentre compie il suo ingresso al palazzo d'inverno insieme a Bartok, durante la celebrazione del trecentesimo anno dell'ascesa al trono dei Romanov. Lo Zar Nicola però, venuto a conoscenza della sua malvagità, lo accoglie malamente e lo bandisce. A quel punto il monaco, lo maledice con rabbia, profetizzando la sua morte e quella della sua famiglia entro un arco di quindici giorni. Rasputin infatti vende la sua anima al diavolo, in cambio di oscuri poteri racchiusi all'interno del suo reliquiario, con il quale invia un gruppo di demoni verdi a supportare l'assalto dei rivoluzionari al palazzo dei Romanov, in quella che viene ricordata come la rivoluzione d'ottobre. Durante lo spaventoso eccidio dei reali, la piccola Anastasia Romanov riesce a fuggire dal palazzo insieme a sua nonna Maria, grazie all'aiuto del servo Dimitri. Rasputin, avvertito della sua fuga dal pipistrello Bartok, cerca di uccidere la ragazza, mentre corre su un fiume ghiacciato. Sfortunatamente il ghiaccio si rompe sotto i suoi piedi, facendolo annegare davanti allo sguardo impotente di Bartok, e perdendo di conseguenza la vita e il prezioso reliquiario con i suoi poteri. Ritorno e morte finale 10 anni dopo Rasputin, a causa del suo patto col diavolo, non muore, ma rimane in uno stato fra la vita e la morte, imprigionato in un limbo, a causa del fatto che Anastasia sia sopravvissuta al massacro, anche se priva dei suoi ricordi. Il monaco dieci anni dopo gli eventi del palazzo, rientra in possesso del reliquiario grazie al fido Bartok, e viene inoltre a sapere da lui che Anastasia è ancora viva. Capendo quindi che la sua maledizione è incompleta, rientrato ormai in possesso dei suoi poteri, pianifica l'uccisione dell'ultima dei Romanov, in quanto ciò servirà a farlo uscire da quello stato di non morto a cui è condannato ( infatti in quei dieci anni il suo corpo ha iniziato a marcire). Il monaco, sempre assistito dai demoni verdi del reliquiario, tenta per due volte di uccidere Anastasia, mentre quest'ultima è in viaggio con Dimitri, Vladimir e il fedele cagnolino Puka, per ritrovare la nonna Maria, altra superstite della famiglia. La prima volta tenta di far deragliare il treno su cui viaggiavano, mentre la seconda cerca di guidare Anastasia fuori dalla nave entrando nei suoi sogni, per farla affondare nei flutti del mare in tempesta. Rasputin tuttavia fallisce tutti i suoi tentativi, e rodendo di collera, decide di andare lui stesso a Parigi per ucciderla. Una volta giunto in Francia, dopo il ricongiungimento fra Maria e Anastasia, ignora i consigli di Bartok che, preoccupato per la sua ossessione, cercherà di fargli cambiare idea. Durante la festa in onore di Anastasia, Rasputin riesce ad attirare lei e Puka sul Ponte Alessandro III, e facendo ricordare alla ragazza il suo volto, si appresta ad ucciderla, facendo crollare il ponte. Dimitri giunge però in suo soccorso, ma Rasputin si libera facilmente di lui, animando la statua equestre del ponte e scagliandogliela contro. Durante una zuffa tra lui e Anastasia, il cagnolino Puka riesce a strappargli di mano il reliquiario a cui era legata la sua vita, e lo passa ad Anastasia, che lo infrange sotto ai suoi occhi. L'anima di Rasputin, viene così trascinata all'inferno dai suoi stessi demoni e il suo corpo ridotto in polvere. Galleria Mad Rasputin.jpg Anastasia-Blu-Ray-anastasia-29485849-1356-576.jpg Rasputin Zar.jpg Rasputin's Power.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-452.jpg Rasputin1.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-473.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-595.jpg Rasputin attempts to murder Anastasia.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-629.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-3210.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-3248.jpg Anastasia-Rasputin-Don-Bluth.jpg Rasputin-Bartok.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-3556.jpg In the Dark of the Night, evil will find her!.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-3651.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-4538.jpg Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30094596-1356-576.jpg Rasputin-Anastasia-Blu-Ray-rasputin-30095134-1356-576.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-9630.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-9672.jpg Rasputin-Anastasia-power.jpg Rasputin-Anastasia-dasvidaniya.jpg Anastasia-disneyscreencaps com-9815.jpg Rasputin-Anastasia-reliquary.jpg Rasputin-Anastasia.jpg Rasputin-Anastasia-fight.jpg Rasputin-Anastasia-afraid.jpg Anastasia overpowering Rasputin by smashing his reliquary.jpg Rasputin Anastasia end.jpg Rasputin-Anastasia-dying.jpg Rasputin skeleton disintegrates.png Categoria:Cattivi in versione romanzata di eventi realmente accaduti Categoria:Cattivi di Anastasia Categoria:Lich Categoria:Maghi e stregoni Categoria:Preti Oscuri Categoria:Cattivi dei cartoni animati e anime Categoria:Cattivi dei film cinematografici Categoria:Cattivi dei libri Categoria:Cattivi dei videogiochi Categoria:Cattivi non morti